Man-made polymeric materials have been successfully utilized in dental practice for over a quarter of a century. Only recently, however, have serious efforts been directed toward finding new man-made materials for a variety of dental applications. Most of the recent efforts toward developing newer and better dental compounds and materials have been centered on the synthesis of new compounds and polymers or upon the physical-chemical-mechanical properties of the final substance. Generally, little attention has been directed toward the toxicogenic effects of these newer substances. Even less emphasis has been placed upon theoretical considerations regarding structure- activity relationships of compounds. This proposal for research support is designed to produce practical information concerning the toxicogenic properties of selected series of dental compounds and to generate sufficient data for mathematical analysis and interpretation. It is hoped that the results of the study will lead to methods of predicting the toxicogenic activities of other potentially useful compounds for the dental profession.